


Calming Your Soul

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rudy has hidden anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Rudy and Pappy take leave after their recon schools.
Relationships: Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Calming Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).



> Nanuk_dain created a monster. She has me on such a Pappy/Rudy kick, so prepare to be spammed.

Rudy could almost feel his body vibrating in anticipation. He had just finished his final recon school with flying colors. He had always wanted to be the best and work with the best, so when he had been accepted into the Recon Marines, it was all of his dreams coming true. The first week of BRC had been hell, but once they had broken off into their remaining schools he was flying on a high. At the scout sniper school, he had been partnered with Pappy Patrick, a corporal from his platoon. They had always had a chemistry that just flowed, so being a sniper team made the most sense. 

Being a sniper guide was exactly the kind of zen Rudy tried to harness. He would press as close as he could to Pappy, slinging an arm around his slim waist, and would control their breathing, syncing their heart rates. The thrill he felt every time they perfectly hit their target left sparks throughout his body. 

Post BRC and their other recon schools, they were all given leave. Rudy knew he should see his parents, but he was all high strung energy and needed to just go somewhere. He had asked Pappy offhandedly what he was doing. Pappy had given a shrug, hands tucked into his slacks. 

“Well, I could use a vacation! We should go to the city!” Rudy suggested excitedly. Pappy had given a dimpled grin accepting the invitation. 

—-

Rudy was nervous. He hated feeling nervous. Their hotel had fallen through on two rooms, forcing them to share a double. Rudy never had an issue with sharing rooms, he was a Marine for Christ sake, but sharing with Pappy was different, more intimate. 

“Come on Rudes, stop primping and get out here,” Pappy yelled from their room. Rudy had shut himself in the bathroom as he worked on controlling his nerves. 

“Yeah give me a minute Paps,” Rudy replied, hoping his voice sounded as nonchalant as he intended. 

Pappy was his best friend, he shouldn’t feel nervous no matter how he loved Pappy. Rudy felt bitterness turn in his stomach knowing he could never tell Pappy how he felt, for fear he’d be kicked out. He just couldn’t. 

Rudy took one last deep breath before plastering a smile on his face. He left the safety of the bathroom and tried to muster up an air of excitement for their vacation. 

“What’s the plan today Paps?” Rudy asked as he walked over to his bag, double checking he had packed enough sunscreen for Pappy. 

Rudy shouldered his pack and turned to give Pappy a grin, hoping he masked his nervous energy. 

“The water is going to be great this time of year. The water will also help balance our chakras,” Rudy chattered before he turned away to head towards the door. 

He hadn’t been looking at Pappy, so when he turned around he sucked in a sharp breath at how close Pappy was. 

Pappy reached up slowly, giving Rudy plenty of time to pull away, as he settled his large hands on Rudy’s cheeks. He leaned in slowly, a question clear in his eyes, as he placed a soft chaste kiss on Rudy’s lips. 

Rudy let out a questioning sound as Pappy pulled away.

“You gotta relax Ruds, we are on vacation. You don’t need to be wound tighter than a drum,” Pappy said calmly, still cradling Rudy’s face, thumbs stroking his cheek bones. 

“I- Pappy what- what is this? Please you can’t just do something like this if you don’t mean it,” Rudy replied. He knew his nerves and fear were causing an adrenaline spike, making his breathing become rapid. He searched Pappy’s face hoping he could just read an answer to the question he didn’t ask. 

“I don’t do anything I don’t mean Rudy. This is us being us. This is as much as you are willing to give,” Pappy stated, pulling further away. Rudy felt himself flush when he heard the embarrassing whine he made. His body seemed to move on it’s own as he reached out to pull Pappy closer. 

Rudy had always known Pappy would be more to him than just a sniper partner, and he could not wait for what their future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
